


take it easy (the way i want you)

by sapphireblu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum meets on a blind date after years passed, thing escalated afterward





	take it easy (the way i want you)

Jinyoung would gladly laugh on his own fate by now.

He wonders if he already out of his luck when the person he met through a blind date is none than his high school enemy, Im Jaebum. They haven’t meet in years after graduation took place almost a decade ago, partly because Jinyoung directly went to Seoul afterwards, taking his degree and working his asses off to a publishing company, hoping to get a chance to write and publish his own book, but he got stuck being a tight budget editor. Jaebum, in the other hand, prove his talent as a well-established music producer at a well-known agency.

Jinyoung flinched at the fact.

He then felt underdressed; if his long sleeves striped shirt and navy jeans is absolutely nothing compared to Jaebum’s nice tucked white shirt and tight ripped jeans smothering his equally toned legs. He overlooks once and Jaebum happens to throw his gaze somewhere outside the window.  Jinyoung sighs heavily and fall his attention back to his drink that suddenly become thousand times attractive.

 “Are you going on a blind date like this, often, Jinyoung?” He heard Jaebum’s deep voice asking nervously a moment later. Why would he sound _nervous_? It should be Jinyoung part to be all nervous like this.

“Yeah,” he admits. “It’s just a blind date after all.” Jinyoung never goes far than a simple date and none of his blind date really turns into an actual date after all. He wonders if Jaebum will be the same.

Jaebum hums in response. Jinyoung is trying to keep the conversation in flow, because they rarely become civil like this since a decade ago, so Jinyoung thinks probably something – _something_ – is already change. “How about you, Jaebum?”

Jaebum flies his eyes up, staring to Jinyoung for a while and he swears that Jaebum’s eyes glint differently. “Never been a blind date.” He shrugs. “I’ve been too busy with work. But – just some _stuff_ – here and there.”

It didn’t hard to comprehend Jaebum’s words as Jinyoung probably doing practically the same. They are both healthy adults with some physical needs to be taken care of sometimes. Jinyoung nods understandingly.

They keep the conversation in a flow, mostly catching up on their recent days and sometimes reminiscing the past. It’s been silly if Jinyoung had to portray this scene few years ago, because he didn’t really know if he really could get along with Jaebum like this. Jaebum was known with his fiery temper back then and Jinyoung is never fail to unimpressed him with his good student look, ignorant with all Jaebum’s attempt to annoy him almost every day. They never had been in a good term.

They were drawn for few good minutes before Jaebum excuses himself for a while, phone vibrating petulantly against the table. Jinyoung pressed a thin line of lips, hoping to form a decent smile before takes another sip of his drink. His eyes wander somewhere around the small café and hisses quietly when he finds a certain figure amongst the crowd grinning so smugly to his direction.

Kim _fucking_ Yugyeom.

Jinyoung really feels that he is out of his luck today.

The tall, slender male strides fast to Jinyoung’s table, stares at him with such an amused expression. “Oh- I’m surprised to see you here, hyung.” Yugyeom sits leisurely on the empty chair across him, supposed to be Jaebum’s chair earlier on. “You have a date today?”

“Aren’t I allowed to have a social life for a while?” He snaps with no malicious intention. This is how both of them interact on daily life. Yugyeom always got on Jinyoung’s nerve whenever he likes.

“I didn’t say that, hyung.” He said carelessly. “I just said that I’m surprised. That’s all.”

Jinyoung didn’t reply but just scowling the younger male under his lashes grumpily. Jaebum isn’t back yet, so Jinyoung wondering if something serious happen. He didn’t just leave by his date after all, did he?

“So, where’s your date, Jinyoung hyung?” Yugyeom asks again, eyes wondering around the café. “I didn’t see anyone yet.”

As if someone needs to verbalize Yugyeom’s words, Jaebum happened to appears on the exact moment, strides his feet towards the table and mumble apology straight away before his eyes falls on a stranger male. He quirked an eyebrow and Yugyeom quickly stands up, giving a sheepish smile.

“Oh- you must be Jinyoung hyung date, I presume?” He asks. “I’m Yugyeom, his housemate.” He tends to offer a handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

Jaebum politely return the gesture with a confused smile. “I’m Jaebum.” He says. “Nice to meet you too, Yugyeom.”

“Don’t say your surname is Im, Jaebum hyung.” Yugyeom makes a wild guess. “Because I already know a certain Park Jinyoung in my life.”

Jinyoung hisses quietly and Jaebum laughs lightly, the sound is quite foreign to Jinyoung’s ears. He never expected that Jaebum will have a pleasant laugh after all.

“I’m sorry that I’m going to disappoint you, Yugyeom.” Jaebum handles the joke lightly as if it’s been his countless time to confront it and Yugyeom barks a laugh immediately. They instantly clicked into each other and leaving Jinyoung to watch their interaction in much silent state.

Yugyeom part ways with the pair a moment later, not failed to embarrass Jinyoung once again, making the raven haired male smears a pink tint across his face and he swears that Jaebum has an amused look on his face. He then looks at Jinyoung with such a different glint.  

 “Sorry, Yugyeom just become a brat.” Jinyoung said very apologetically. He puffs out his cheeks desperately but Jaebum only smile in return. A kind of smile that Jinyoung never know that Jaebum could project. His image of the old Jaebum hasn’t completely gone yet.

“It’s okay.” He then said. “You should have meet my friend, Jackson, and it’ll going hundred times worse than this.” He giggles lightly, bringing such a soft feature to his face that Jinyoung likely to see even more. His heart is going to leap a little bit higher if Jaebum keeps doing his act and Jinyoung didn’t know why he felt like this today. It’s supposed to be just another blind date.

They spend another good minute on each other company but Jinyoung is completely aware of how Jaebum staring him more intently than earlier. The gaze isn’t something that looks all innocent but feeling like a predator on the hunt of his prey and Jinyoung could feel a cold shiver drowning on his spine instantly. It was all Yugyeom’s fault to put such a remark between them.

_(_ _“_ _Oh, someone must be gotten laid by tonight._ _”_ _Yugyeom says too cheerfully to Jinyoung’s liking and he just wants to punch him straight on the face. Jaebum doesn’t need to be informed about Jinyoung’s personal life when they were nothing just a blind date for today, but unfortunately Yugyeom didn’t even care about that. He is grinning so smugly.)_

Jinyoung is trying to make a decent gap when they walked out from the café, walking by each side between the dimmed light of the alley but Jaebum definitely has a different idea. The raven haired male then yelps quietly when his wrist being tugged harshly before get himself cornered, crashing his back against the cold tile wall behind him on a dingy part of the alley. Jinyoung rolls his eyes in surprise, breath being held back when Jaebum’s face nearly a millimeter apart before him. He could hear how heavy Jaebum’s breathing against him right now.

“J-jaebum?” He stutters hard to get his word formed correctly on their close proximity like this. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feels so helpless when Jaebum is staring back at him in a complete silence, eyes sharpen than he could ever remember before. Jinyoung swallows visibly hard.

Jinyoung muffled gasp heard when Jaebum crashing down his lips to Jinyoung’s plush one as the younger male widen his eyes in utter surprise. He didn’t even struggle himself but shamelessly giving out a soft moan, open his mouth willingly to give Jaebum more access to deepening the kiss. The slightly older male jumps into the open invitation.

Jaebum’s hands sneaking to Jinyoung’s waist, drags the raven haired male even closer without breaking the kiss. Jinyoung whimpers when their front was so glued within each other, sending a sudden unwanted spark on such a wrong place. Jaebum feels it too as if the guttural groan did imply on anything.    

“Fuck.” Jaebum hisses lowly when they break the kiss a moment later, gathers some air to their almost empty lungs. Jinyoung looks somewhat hazy within his hooded eyes and Jaebum curses again.   

“You really have no idea how long I wanted to do this, Jinyoung.” Jaebum voice is nothing but a hushed whisper, eyes stares deep into Jinyoung’s black orbs. “I hate how you always ignored me back then, when we’re younger, because I didn’t know how to get your attention rather than being such – a bad guy.”

The sudden heartfelt confession confused Jinyoung instantly. He didn’t really expect such words come from Jaebum in a vulnerable tone like that. Jinyoung feels like he is dreaming, believing the situation holds before him right now is just a product of his imagination.

A beat of silence pass between them and no one says anything to each other yet.

“I- I’m sorry. I just – carried away.” Jaebum breaks their eye contact and stares blankly to the ground before them. His voice sounds weak. “I’m sorry, Jinyoung.”   

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung calls in. He tries to make his tone sounds steady, but it slightly wavers at the end of the syllable. “Jaebum, look at me.” He says again.

The said male sighs heavily before shifts his eyes from the ground to the sight of Jinyoung’s pretty lips then his eyes. He felt so defeated when Jinyoung just sporting unreadable smile towards him and said nothing for a while. They were just stand against each other but no one moving after beats passes. It’s such become an awkward situation.

“We need to sort things out, Jaebum.” The voice comes small from Jinyoung after another silence moment. “But I think we won’t talk about it – _here_.”

Jaebum then snaps back into reality as Jinyoung smiles lightly, walking past over him and he is quick to follow. They were on a decent gap again when Jinyoung suddenly comes into an abrupt stop and Jaebum can’t help but bump to the slightly shorter male’s back, hisses quietly.

“Is your place available for now?” Jinyoung sudden question takes Jaebum slightly aback. “I mean when I said we need to sort things out, we’ll do it very quickly, so nothing left hanging for the other day.” He said. “So, your place is available, or not, Jaebum?”

Jaebum racks his brain quickly, picturing his apartment situation when he left this afternoon. He sure his dirty laundry was not hanging around, his dishes being taken care of in the morning and probably only his cats will occupied most of the living room as they are always lazing around. It’s safe to have a guest right now.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “It’s available for now.”

“Good.” Jinyoung beams. “Let’s get going then.” He then strides fast, walking out from the dimmed alley with Jaebum comes in tow, his car parked nearby. Jinyoung hops on eagerly whilst Jaebum starts to revive the engine a while later. No one knows what is about going to happen, but hoping for the best for now, wouldn’t be such a hurtful thing, right?

Or so, Jaebum hoped.

 

//

 

They stumble into Jaebum’s apartment after twenty minutes of ride, somewhere around less flashy but quiet and comfortable neighborhood. Jinyoung hums impressively when they’ve met with such a spacious open area as they enter Jaebum’s apartment. A quick notice about the cats earned Jaebum with a soft hum from the younger male.

Jinyoung giving himself a little tour whilst waiting for Jaebum prepares the drink from his decent kitchen. He takes a sight of Jaebum’s bookshelf, an eye catching painting on the corner of the living room, few small potted plants arranging here and there. Jinyoung then stops his track on Jaebum’s collection of trophies, lingering longer than he intended to.

He tries not to notice of Jaebum’s eyes that blatantly but silently checking him out when the brunette is done bringing their drinks to the table. Jinyoung is back facing him for a moment, the curve of his ass giving such a sight and another unwanted spark between Jaebum’s legs. He heaves a deep sigh.

Jaebum stands straight, soundlessly strides to where Jinyoung occupied himself for such moment. The younger male is aware of how close Jaebum is standing next to him right now because the musky scent from Jaebum’s body suddenly attacked his nostril as he caught his breath silently. He wonders if it still consider polite when he wants to taste Jaebum’s lips again.

“I thought we were going to talk.” Jaebum says, glancing on his side, drinking at the sight of the younger male next to him. He is not sure if he could handle any proper conversation if his mind clearly wants him to do something else with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung shifts a little and the movement gains Jaebum’s attention for such a second as their eyes meet. No one dared to break the contact because they somehow understand each other without even talking. But still, Jinyoung needs to verbalize some words.

“I think,” he then said, eyes dropping to Jaebum’s lips, “- you were thinking about the same thing I think right now, Jaebum.”

The said male didn’t move but quirks an eyebrow. He challenges Jinyoung quietly. “How’d you been sure about that, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung shifts closer to facing Jaebum, angles his head, so their faces were nothing but millimeters apart. Hot breaths are ghosting around each other and scents mingling in between. Jinyoung drops his eyes to Jaebum’s lips once again before stretches his neck, fisting his hands on Jaebum’s shirt and plants his own lips with a pleasure gasp.

He didn’t know if kissing Jaebum would be so addicting as Jinyoung circling his hands leisurely on Jaebum’s nape a moment later, pulls him much closer than he could ever imagine. Jaebum makes a small grunt before sneaking his hands to Jinyoung’s waist, grabbing him so tight until there is no longer gap between their bodies. The sparks become undeniable as both of their muffled groans were heard within seconds.

“Fuck.” Jaebum hisses breathlessly in amusement when they are breaking the kiss. “We’re going too fast for such a blind date, aren’t we?”

Jinyoung gives an amused giggle but still doing nothing to lessen the gap between their bodies. He loves the closeness with Jaebum, as if they are really compatible to each other. But, Jinyoung’s giggle dies immediately when Jaebum slides his hands to cupping on Jinyoung’s blossoming buttocks and purposely grinds their wanting front altogether. Jinyoung left out a needy whimper, eyes become much hooded when Jaebum stares back whilst continuing his sinful movement on their lower bodies. Jinyoung can’t help but let out another moan and string of curses.

“Shit, Jaebum.” His voice sounds too muffled, too high with arousal when Jinyoung grinds back and the older male grunts in response. “Stop doing this and take me to bed, will you?”

The imagination then runs wild on Jaebum’s mind, of how Jinyoung will looks so needy, writhing with want under his care, of how Jinyoung’s cock will look fat and heavy, begging to be touch whilst Jaebum fucks him hard, fast and deep. He could perfectly picture of how compatible they are when Jinyoung could only screams Jaebum’s name all over again. He can’t wait to make it become much more real.

So, they stumble into Jaebum’s bedroom like that, face sticking close to each other and hands working on each other body so diligently, wriggling out from the frictions with so much struggle, scattering the clothes along the way to the heap of the floor. They were breathless once they clad in nothing but boxers only, half hardening cock threatening to burst.

“Do you believe about what we’re going to do?” Jaebum asks in amusement, between their kisses before Jinyoung throws Jaebum’s back to the silken mattress. The raven male looks at him with hooded lids as his thighs spread widely on Jaebum’s laps, so obscene but so beautiful at the same time.

“No.” He replies quietly, claims Jaebum’s lips once again before grinds his hips rather purposely slow and leaves the older male with lowly grunts. Their eyes start to mirror each other, dark and full of lust when Jinyoung tries to picking up some paces. Jinyoung moans when the pressure he set for himself is become hard to handle, curses impatiently when it’s become much more unbearable.

His breath shaky, his cock is twitching hard under his boxers and Jaebum takes the exact moment to flips their body around, freeing Jinyoung’s hardening cock in one swift motion before he follows a suit. They both curses on the sight of each fat, heavy and glistening girth before them as their eyes instantly click to staring at each other lustful faces.

“Jinyoung,” The brunette calls in whilst hovers him. “You make me want to wreck you so bad.”

Jinyoung heaves a deep breath, hands cradling to Jaebum’s fluffy hair when their lips moves ever so languidly against each other. He is bottoming occasionally but he’ll willingly do it tonight without so much protest.

“Do it.” He said breathlessly. “Wreck me until I know nothing but your name, _hyung_.”

Jaebum grunts lowly, the way Jinyoung rolls the honorific name send another spark straight to his cock. They were not so much different in age but hearing it from Jinyoung makes him somewhat giddy and proud. Their eyes clashing each other again and Jinyoung surely whimpers when Jaebum replies with nothing but soft, needy tone.

“I will, Jinyoungie.” He said. “ _Hyung_ will make you feel really _really_ good tonight.”

 

//

 

Jaebum devours Jinyoung in a way he should be devoured; calm, gentle and loving. The brunette trails down slowly, tasting every nook and cranny of Jinyoung’s body with his own pace, bruising the skin with stinging bite before soothing it with the smack of wet lips; causing a purplish color to bloom later on. Jaebum works so diligently.

He passes way to tickling and licking the soft buds of Jinyoung’s twin nipples, earned him a heavy gasp from the male before him. Once it become hardened, Jaebum dives south carefully before grazing his sight with the fully curved length of Jinyoung’s cock.

Jaebum overlooks and he surely made a mistake. Jinyoung is staring at him with so much lust within his hooded eyes, making Jaebum slips out a groan. The younger preps on his elbow, waits Jaebum to make a movement and whines when he actually got a mild grip on the hardening length.

“Hyung,” He whimpers quietly when Jaebum starts to thumbing the underside ever so slowly, lazy in movement, back and forth from the base to its blunt tip. Jinyoung breath hitches with every strokes, building up pleasure within his body. He desperately calls Jaebum to picking up some pace but he is sure overheard.

He tries to call again, bucks his hips once in a while and Jaebum finally shifts his attention. His stare were so dark when they exchanging gaze and Jinyoung swears that Jaebum is quirking his eyebrow for a split second before a raspy voice greets him, deep.

“What is it, Jinyoung?” He asks, fingers now fondling on Jinyoung’s soft balls and the younger male gasps in response. He didn’t get a chance to utter his words but moaning so loud when Jaebum presses his palm tightly to the said parts. Jinyoung suddenly become breathless.

Jaebum smirks before ceremoniously makes a delicious slurping noise in a moment that Jinyoung is least expected. He surely chokes a moan but Jaebum is a way too careless. He proudly accommodate Jinyoung’s slick girth mouthful, gags himself a little before stretches wider. Jaebum bobs his head in no particular rhythm but seemingly earned him louder moans from the raven haired male before him. Jinyoung is surely pleased, if the grips on Jaebum’s dark locks indicate other things.

The hands that once free, now moves swiftly between his legs, in a way that makes Jinyoung jolts his body as if he had been electrocuted by some struck of lightning, but it feels way too good; indescribable. His legs parting so willingly, hips arching to get a taste of nudging finger on his entrance. Jaebum growls within his mouthful ministration, quite hard to locate the tight hole of the raven haired male before he detached himself quickly. Jinyoung then flips on his own stomach to makes thing easier for the older male.

It doesn’t take long to make Jinyoung mewling, knuckles gripping on the sheets as Jaebum’s finger starts to slip in and out with some squelching noises. He gasps when the second finger intrudes and gaping silently for air when the third finger makes on its way.

“J-jaebum,” He whines, feels so defeated, face fell flat to the plush pillow when Jaebum definitely enjoy the way that Jinyoung’s body writhing beneath him, ass nudging so willingly to accept Jaebum’s any intrusion with his lewd fingers. The younger male trying hard to pushes back everything that Jaebum thrust up, leaving unrestrained moans filling up the room.

When he felt Jinyoung is stretching wide enough, Jaebum shifts a while to rummage his own bed side drawer, smearing his own cock with a generous amount of lube as Jinyoung watches him silently over his back. His eyes wanting with lust, dark orbs glints when Jaebum shifts closer, smacks his blooming ass lightly before lining up on his eagerly waiting entrance. Jinyoung feels so much jittery.

It takes few nudge and hips thrust to settle Jaebum’s fat, heavy cock inside Jinyoung’s tight ass and both male groans loudly, panting heavily to the new sensation. Jinyoung’s wall clamps ever so tightly that Jaebum thinks he never felt anything like this before, threatening his own cock to burst immediately. They take time to adjust and Jinyoung whimpers when Jaebum’s cock twitching so hard when he lets the older male to move.

Jaebum curses when he slides out half before slamming back with such a force and Jinyoung groans loudly. He picks his pace since first thrust and never backing down since then. Jinyoung chokes on countless shameless moans when Jaebum fucks him hard, fast and mercilessly within no time. The heat building up very fast on his lower stomach as his cock starts to leak precum on its tip. It surely didn’t help when the grips on his waist become tighter, almost abusive when Jaebum relentlessly bucking his hips in needy movement.

“Fuck, Jinyoungie.” The syllable comes breathlessly on Jinyoung’s ears and the raven haired male whimpers. “Are you always feeling this tight?”

Jinyoung gives a vague response; his minds are too clouded to form any coherent words right now, not when Jaebum persistently hitting his sweet spot every now and then. His shaky breath is so apparent combined with Jaebum’s low grunts behind him. It’s so lewd but it feels so good at the same time.

He whines when Jaebum detached himself for a moment before beckons him to sitting up on the older male’s laps as Jaebum rolls on his back. Jinyoung bites his bottom lips when Jaebum guiding his cock back to filling up Jinyoung’s lewd ass, groaning when the feeling of being stretch open become so much overwhelming.

“Does anyone ever tell you that you’re _big_ as fuck, hyung?” Jinyoung growls when he almost catches a steady breath but Jaebum takes the exact moment to thrust up once. “You – almost break me.”

Jaebum managed to smirk so smugly and Jinyoung hates that. He knows and he proud of that, Jinyoung didn’t need to verbalize it to make it clear.

“Ride me.” He asks shamelessly, eyes staring deep, so intense whilst his hands grasps Jinyoung’s ass and squeezing. “Ride me, Jinyoung. I want to watch you riding me.”

There is something about Jaebum demanding nature that leaves Jinyoung goes wild, even it’s their first time to engage in such lewd action between them. The flare heats up on Jinyoung’s gut that he doesn’t need to being told twice. He then rolls his hips, again and again and again, picking up the pace until Jaebum got what he asked for, Jinyoung riding on him. The brunette eyes flutters close as he pulls moan and grunt over his chest, writhing before bucking his hips up, driving both of them utterly crazy.

Jinyoung lost in the ecstatic pleasure as he chanting Jaebum’s name all over again, the feeling become so much unbearable for him to handle right now. His own cock bouncing haphazardly with dripping precum between them.

“ _Ah-_ g-god fuck, Jaebum!” He wails, nails digging heavily on Jaebum’s ribs when he slams down and the movement itself hitting his prostate violently. Jaebum’s hands steady on his waist, keeping Jinyoung in his frantic pace as his own breath becomes much shaky. They both feels that the orgasm is near as Jaebum’s low and guttural groan heard within times.

Then, Jinyoung become all so tensed and Jaebum takes his cue, eyes open and cock twitching on Jinyoung’s inside. Jinyoung biting off a scream when he paints Jaebum’s stomach with endless strings of white, sweats dripping down from his neck to his chest and Jinyoung could feel his body being so flushed. Jaebum dragging a hand after swipes Jinyoung’s cum on the stomach, slides his coated finger to Jinyoung’s mouth and the younger makes an eager suck whilst Jaebum chasing on his own release.

It takes few relentless thrusts before Jinyoung feels hot on his inside, Jaebum bursting his seed as much as Jinyoung did earlier. He growls when it slipping out from Jinyoung’s thigh eventually when Jaebum detached himself and let Jinyoung collapsed atop him.

They felt all sticky all over the bodies, long after their clouded mind become clear and breath become steadier. Jinyoung shifts his weight weakly and he feels so tired, eyes heavy but shamelessly moans when the brushing fingertip on his back makes its way down until greets his gaping hole once again. He suddenly misses being full again even it’s just minutes ago Jaebum had stuffed him.

“Hey,” Jaebum calls him softly when the younger almost drifts off to his slumber. Jinyoung is fighting his eyes open and giving a hazy sight as Jaebum genuinely throwing his smile. “Where do we go from here, Jinyoung?”

“Do you really need to ask about that, hyung?” He mumbles sleepily. “You know what I want without me saying it, don’t you?”

Jaebum chuckles and he scoots himself closer, whispers quietly as his hands sprawls protectively on the younger male’s lower back.

“Does boyfriend sounds good to you, Jinyoung-ah?”

“Very.”

“So, we’ve settled.”

Jinyoung smiles sleepily and Jaebum coos him to drifts off back to his slumber. Things should have been easy if he takes it easy. It should have been that simple.

Jaebum smiles contentedly.   

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jinyoung :)  
> i thought i'll never post this, but i finally did it  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated ^^


End file.
